Big Brother: Mario Madness
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: 12 characters from the Mushroom Kingdom compete against one another in one of the best game shows around - Big Brother: Mario Madness! They'll compete in various challenges for various awards and titles. Alliances will be formed, enemies will be made, friendships will be made and broken, but through all of that, there can only be one winner.
1. Meeting The Contestants

**Hello, everybody! Sorry about the lack of updates for Super Mario 3D Battle, I just haven't felt the story for some reason, so that'll be going on hiatus. I will come back to it at one point. Sorry about that! Anyway, I've decided to make this new story better than any other I've done. I've spent a few days planning some story ideas and I knew this would be a story I would do sooner or later. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DAY 1**

The camera switched on, showing a house many would dream about. It was a luxury just to look at, and the whole chapter could just be about people admiring it. But it won't.

Suddenly, a koopa boy walked in front of the house and in the camera's line of vision.

"Hello there!" the koopa smiled, "Welcome to Big Brother: Mario Madness!"

There was a clapping from the audience,. who were sat far away from the koopa and the house.

"Big Brother: Mario Madness is the latest game show to hit the Mushroom Kingdom! 12 characters from the Mario universe will compete in challenges, ending in various rewards. However, in the end, previous achievement don't matter, and it's just down to the final public vote to decide the winner." the koopa revealed.

The audience were still clapping.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you who I was!" the koopa boy said awkwardly, "I am your host - Koopa Troopa, but you can all call me Koopa."

Suddenly, a plane was spotted above the house, and it began to slowly float to the floor.

"It looks like our contestants have arrived!" Koopa grinned, and walked over to the plane.

* * *

**Luigi Smansion, Hero's Brother, 34 years old**

_**~Luigi~ **__"Hello everybody! Most people know me as Mario's brother, but I've helped with that! I mean, I've got a lot more to show for myself outside of my brother's shadow. Let's just hope he's not here..."_

"Hi Luigi!" Koopa grinned, "Welcome to Big Brother: Mario Madness!"

"Hello Koopa, I can't wait to get started." Luigi smiled.

"Good, as you're bland and boring." Koopa rolled his eyes and kicked Luigi in the face, "You're staying in that house, if it wasn't obvious."

. . .

**Peach Toadstool, Princess, 28 years old**

_**~Peach~ **__"Hi! I'm Princess Peach, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I bet you all think I'm some pushover stereotypical blonde, huh? Well, I'm here to prove that I'm NOT!"_

"Greetings Princess!" Koopa bowed to Peach.

"Please, just call me Peach!" Peach smiled, "I don't want to be treated any differently."

Koopa smirked, "Well, in that case..." Koopa then kicked Peach in the face. Peach wailed in pain and rubbed her face.

"Don't worry... he does that to everybody." Luigi muttered.

. . .

**Daisy Sarasa, Princess, 29 years old**

_**~Daisy~ **__"Hi I'm Daisy!"_

"HI I'M DAISY!" Daisy shrieked.

"DAISY?!" Peach shouted.

"PEACH?!" Daisy shouted.

"Do I know you?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Luigi... it's me..." Daisy said awkwardly.

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Koopa took a frying pan and beat Daisy over the head with it.

. . .

**Toad Shroom, Servant, 23 years old**

_**~Toad~ **__"Hello everybody! I am Toad, servant of bleedin' Princess Peach! You have any idea how demanding she is?! She's SO annoying! She wants SO much... HA, imagine if she was on this show! That'd be so awkward..."_

"Hello everybody!" Toad grinned, but then noticed Peach. He swiftly turned his head, "Oh, Daisy! Hi!"

"Ahem." Peach coughed.

"Hi Peach." Toad nodded awkwardly.

"Did you mean that?" Peach asked.

"Umm... look at that tree!" Luigi pointed at a palm tree.

. . .

**Bombette Omb, Crazy Lady, 25 years old**

_**~Bombette~ **__"HI EVERYBODY MY NAME IS BOMBETTE AND I LIKE CHEESE! CHEESE IS SO TASTY! I LOVE CHEESE SO MUCH!"_

"K." Koopa backed away from Bombette.

"I ate your friend once!" Bombette squealed.

"YOU ATE BABYBEL?" Daisy shrieked.

"Umm... that was me." Toad admitted.

"Who let you speak?" Peach spat.

. . .

**Goombario Studious, Nerd, 21 years old**

_**~Goombario~ **__"Hello everyone, my name is Goombario! I fully believe I have the... wait, I won't say that... yet. I'll save it for diary room. Great, now everyone knows I have something to hide. DAMMIT!"_

"Hello Goombario... I look forward to that diary room entry." Koopa laughed.

"Hello everybody. Yeah, I was on a lot of drugs when that happened." Goombario lied, "SAY WHAT?"

"Hi." Toad said awkwardly.

"Hello Toad, how are you?" Goombario asked.

"EWW, WHAT IS THAT?" Peach shrieked, taking a blanket and throwing it at Goombario.

. . .

**Flurrie Ofwind, Cookie Lover, 32 years old**

_**~Flurrie~ **__"Hello, my name is Flurrie and I like cookies and annoying everybody on the planet. I can't wait to enter the Big Brother house as people can get to know me for the person I am. And I can have cookies."_

"Hi everyone, I'm Flurrie!" Flurrie grinned at the contestants.

"We know." Peach rolled her eyes. Flurrie gave Peach sad eyes, which is when Peach grinned, "I'm kidding!"

Everybody laughed cheesily.

"CHEESILY!" Bombette screeched, waving her arms around.

. . .

**Bobbery Boats, Admiral, 54 years old**

_**~Bobbery~ **__"I am Bobbery, and I can be either good or bad to you, depending on how I feel. I'd suggest you get on my good side, as I will be quite the competitor against any rivals."_

"Wow, big headed much?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

Luigi leaned over to Daisy, "We need to get him outta here."

"Agreed." Daisy smirked.

"I'm causing a stir already..." Bobbery muttered to himself, grinning.

. . .

**Rosalina Planet, Comet Observer, 28 years old**

_**~Rosalina~ **__"Hi everybody! i'm really looking forward to being on Big Brother: Mario Madness, because it'll give me a chance to make a name for myself in the world. I know some people in the Mushroom Kingdom, but I hope to make new friends, and maybe even a few enemies..."_

"Rosalina?!" Peach's jaw dropped.

"Hi Peach! Daisy! Luigi! Other people I don't know!" Rosalina smiled and waved.

"I'm Goombario," Goombario walked up to Rosalina, smiling.

"Are you the one who hit me at the library for walking near a book about bugs?" Rosalina asked.

Goombario put on an awkward face, "Maybe..."

. . .

**Waluigi Smells, Plumber, 36 years old**

_**~Waluigi~ **__"Ok, my last name sucks so badly! I've spent the last 10 years trying to get it changed but these people at the name-changing company think it's SO hilarious. God, I hate the world sometimes."_

"Well, that was kinda awkward." Waluigi murmured.

"Waluigi, you are the lucky 10th contestant, so you win a prize!" Koopa revealed, grin on his face.

"What do I win?" Waluigi asked, excited.

"A PUNCH!" Koopa punched Waluigi in the face, making the poor plumber cry in pain.

. . .

**Sushie Fishie, Fish, 29 years old**

_**~Sushie~ **__"I bet you're now thinking 'Who's Sushie?', huh? Well, that's why I'm here. To show people who I truly am, a person who just likes to have fun and compete in game shows."_

"What other game shows have you been in?" Rosalina asked.

Sushie paused, before sighing, "None."

"Oh..." Daisy muttered, "I love game shows, because I either turn evil or someone turns against me. It's so fun!"

Sushie grinned, "I should do that!"

"DON'T." Peach warned, "Everyone hates you after that." She glared at Daisy.

. . .

**Yoshi Eggplant, Eating Champion, 24 years old**

_**~Yoshi~ **__"Hi, I'm Yoshi, and I'm a 7-time Official Mushroom Kingdom Eating Champion! I hope I don't randomly eat a contestant..."_

"Hi Yoshi!" Bobbery grinned, before tripping Yoshi up for no good reason.

"How many enemies d'you wanna make?" Daisy gritted her teeth, helping Yoshi up.

"About eleven." Bobbery smirked.

"About eleven who will vote you out..." Peach rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Peach." Toad agreed.

"Shut up, Toad." everybody spat.

* * *

"Now we've introduced the 12 contestants, they have an hour before the HoH competition will start. HoH being the Head of Household, who will put two of the contestants up on the nomination block." Koopa revealed.

* * *

Peach immediately lead Daisy and Luigi into a room.

"Hi." Daisy muttered.

"Hello!" Luigi said.

"Ok, I think we should form an alliance. Just us three." Peach suggested.

"What would we do?" Luigi asked.

"We'd go around, eliminating the competition and we can be the final three!" Peach grinned.

"I love the idea." Daisy smiled, "I'm in."

"Me too." Luigi revealed.

"Goodie!" Peach giggled and clapped her hands together

**PEACH: **_"I'm really happy I get to be in an alliance with Daisy and Luigi. Man, nobody will ever see this coming!_

"So, one of us will try to win the HoH competition, and we'll go from there?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, we each have different strengths. Luigi, you have the brains. Daisy, you have the physical ability to do well in challenges. And I have the innocence to bring others into the trap..." Peach smirked.

**LUIGI:** _"I'm looking forward to being in this alliance. There's a quarter chance that one of us will win the HoH challenge, which is a lot better than a twelth!"_

"I have a question," Daisy muttered, "Who do we decide to eliminate?"

"Whoever seems a threat to us. We let them come to us." Peach smiled.

**DAISY:** _"I really like the idea of the alliance, as we can go around destroying every single contestant and they won't even know it!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Flurrie and Sushie were eating lunch, even though it was 8.30 in the morning.

"Ahh, I love food..." Flurrie smiled as she thought about food.

"Flurrie, want a cookie?" Sushie offered, holding a bag of cookies in her hand.

"Thanks!" Flurrie snatched the entire bag of cookies and ate them all.

Sushie sighed and got out another bag.

* * *

**TOAD:** _"I know that after what I said about Peach, she'll be out to get revenge. So, I need to make an alliance. I didn't want to have to, but this alliance is the only thing that'll keep me safe."_

Toad then sat down, thinking of possible people.

"Yoshi..." he thought aloud. After thinking for another few seconds, he shook his head, "Better wait until after the HoH competition."

* * *

"Welcome, contestants, to the first HoH competition! As you know, the Head of Household will get a whole room to themselves with many luxuries in it. However, this is also a Have/Have not competition. The top six contestants in this challenge, other than first place, who will be the HoH, will be haves, while the bottom six will be have nots." Koopa revealed.

"What's the challenge then?" Waluigi asked.

"Shut up, Purple Princess." Koopa spat, "I'm getting to that."

Everybody laughed as Waluigi burst into tears.

"Grow up, Purple Princess." Flurrie insulted, and everybody stopped laughing.

"No, Flurrie." Goombario rolled his eyes.

"What are the have/have nots?" Yoshi asked.

Koopa facepalmed, "Didn't you read the rules? The haves will have a big room, have double beds and get to take hot showers. The have nots, however, will have a small room, have to sleep on the floor and only have cold showers. Also, the food differs between the haves and the have nots."

"That sounds... cruel." Waluigi muttered.

"Aww, is Purple Princess scared?" Bobbery taunted.

"Shut up, Bobbery. No one likes you." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I LIKE BOBBERY!" Bombette shrieked.

"No, you don't." Rosalina hypnotised Bombette.

"You're right, I don't." Bombette sighed.

"Haha, no one likes Bobbery!" Sushie grinned.

"ANYWAY, the HoH challenge is called Flappy Wars." Koopa revealed, and everybody sighed, "As you know, Flappy Bird has become an overnight sensation, and for this HoH challenge, you will be playing it. Each round, you will play one game, and the contestant with the lowest score will be eliminated. If two or more contestants get the lowest score, they'll all be eliminated. If a contestant gets 10 points, they'll get another 5 added on. If they get 25 points, they'll get 10 points added on.

"I hate Flappy Bird." Luigi sighed.

"I LOVE Flappy Bird!" Flurrie celebrated.

**BOBBERY:** _"This is such a stupid challenge! Flappy Bird?! How is that supposed to test your strength? No worries, I'm sure I'll be fine."_

**DAISY:** _"I think I must be the only person on the planet who hasn't played Flappy Bird. Oh well, I'm probably good at it, I'm good at everything."_

**SUSHIE:** _"I DON'T HAVE ANY ARMS! HOW CAN I PLAY FLAPPY BIRD WITHOUT ANY ARMS!"_

**TOAD:** _"This is actually a HoH competition I could win. I wasn't going to say anything to them, as they'd automatically see me as a threat and try and distract me or something. They'll probably do that anyway..."_

**YOSHI:** _"Flappy Bird is such an idiotic, rip off of Mario. FLAPPY BIRD LOOKS LIKE A GREEN SUSHIE!"_

**FLURRIE:**_ "I love Flappy Bird so much, who cares if I only get 3 at the most, I love the game. I think I made myself seem like a threat though."_

**PEACH:** _"This is a terrible challenge! I've played Flappy Bird, and I know that I suck at it. So does Luigi. I have no idea about Daisy, I just hope she's good at it, or I could be up there as a threat."_

**ROSALINA:** _"What's Flappy Bird?"_

**GOOMBARIO:** _"I don't get how I'm supposed to play Flappy Bird. First, I'm smaller than everyone else and I probably can't reach the gadget. Also, I have no arms!"_

**BOMBETTE:**_ "I don't care about this challenge. I'm playing the insane person that people want to laugh about, but when it gets to the serious point, I'll drop the act."_

**LUIGI:** _"I'm doomed this challenge, that's for sure."_

**WALUIGI:** _"Part of me doesn't even want this HoH, nobody here likes me. Then again, it could make me a serious contender..."_

"Round 1 shall start... now!" Koopa picked up Goombario and threw him at Flurrie.

"EWW! I SMELL OF BOOKS!" Flurrie shrieked.

"First up shall be... Bobbery." Koopa revealed, and Bobbery prepared himself.

However, he was only there for a few seconds, as he crashed into the second pipe, scoring 1 point. Bobbery let out an annoyed scream and stormed away from the gadget.

"Second shall be... Peach." Koopa revealed. Peach breathed in and out, "Relax..."

She began, and she managed to get past 3 pipes easily. Everybody's jaws were dropped as they saw what Peach was doing. However, it only lasted a few more seconds, and Peach scored 6 points. Peach cheered, knowing she still had a chance.

"Third up will be... Flurrie." Koopa revealed. Flurrie cheered as she raced up to the gadget.

She started, but it didn't last very long as she crashed into the second pipe, like Bobbery did. She whined, but walked away.

"Fourth up shall be... Yoshi." Koopa smiled. Yoshi gritted his teeth and walked up to the gadget.

Yoshi began, and managed to get past two pipes with ease. He barely escaped the third, but hit the fourth and, despite being safe, groaned.

"Fifth will be Daisy." Koopa revealed. Daisy prepared herself and relaxed.

She started, and kept breathing in and out, as if in focus. She escaped the first one, and barely missed the second pipe. Everybody was surprised at how focused she was.

**DAISY:** _"I knew I needed to do well in this challenge. Peach and Luigi needed me."_

However, she hit the fourth pipe and smashed her hand on the table.

"Sixth up is... Goombario." Koopa laughed. Goombario looked puzzled as he walked up to the gadget.

Goombario just started headbutting the gadget, and it was useless, as he crashed into the floor. He shrugged, knowing he was automatically out, but Flurrie and Bobbery breathed sighs of relief.

"The seventh contestant is... Bombette." Koopa revealed. Bombette grinned insanely and trotted up to the gadget.

She started randomly smashing fingers on the gadget, and surprisingly, got passed two pipes before running into the third. Bombette herself looked shocked.

"Eighth up is... Luigi." Koopa revealed. He turned to the camera and whispered, "Both Daisy and Peach are safely through to the next round, so his alliance is in good shape. However, will he do the same?"

Luigi breathed in and out and began. He hit the first pipe, giving him 1 point.

"Ninth is Toad." Koopa smiled. Toad grinned secretly as he walked over to the gadget, pretending to be nervous.

He began, and avoided the first three pipes with ease. Peach looked angry at Toad, but wasn't going to distract him. Toad continued avoiding pipes, but knew he needed to calm it a bit, so hit the seventh pipe. Peach laughed, but the look on Toad's face told her there was more.

"Tenth up is Waluigi!" Koopa revealed, "Come on, Purple Princess!"

Waluigi got extremely angry and threw a pillow at Koopa.

"AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION FROM THE HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD CHALLENGE!" Koopa screamed.

"Am I still eliminated?" Goombario asked.

"Yes." Koopa rolled his eyes, "Eleventh up shall be... Sushie."

Sushie looked concerned as she knew it was almost impossible to win. She randomly banged her head on the gadget and she managed to somehow avoid hitting one pipe, but hit the floor on the second.

"And twelth is... Rosalina." Koopa smiled.

"How do you play this?" Rosalina asked, but everyone ignored her. Rosalina then just dragged the screen and hit the floor immediately.

"After round 1, Goombario, Purple Princess and Rosalina are out of contention!" Koopa revealed, "You all suck! Also, you three are all have nots this week!"

**WALUIGI:** _"I'm glad I did what I did, Koopa deserved that. However, that's given me a bad reputation, so I have a feeling I'll need an alliance to go further. I look forward to being a have not..."_

**GOOMBARIO:** _"I really don't care about being eliminated. Nobody would nominate me, as I'm clearly harmless. Well, maybe I'm not, but I'll get to that later."_

**ROSALINA:**_ "They didn't tell me how to play the game! Hopefully the HoH will see that I was unfairly treated and spare me the nomination. This is so unfair, I don't deserve to be a have not!"_

"Bobbery, you're up again." Koopa ordered, and Bobbery sighed.

He walked up to the gadget, clearly knowing he wouldn't be HoH. He got past the first pipe, like before, and managed to get past the second without fuss as well. He turned around to cheer, and hit the third pipe, therefore gaining 2 points. Bobbery scowled at himself and walked away.

"Peach, you're next." Koopa smiled. Peach smiled back and relaxed.

However, the pressure up against Toad seemed to distract her, and she, too, hit the third pipe, gaining 2 points. She shot Toad a death stare and walked away.

"Flurrie, you're up next." Koopa smiled. Flurrie cheered again and danced up to the gadget.

This time, Flurrie seemed a lot more relaxed.

**FLURRIE:**_ "I'm taking tactics from Peach. If I just relax, I can do better."_

She sped past the first two pipes, and cheered silently to herself as she went past the third. She had surprised everybody, including herself, as she passed the fourth one, before just hitting the side of the fifth pipe. Flurrie grinned as she walked away.

"Yoshi, you next." Koopa revealed. Yoshi shrugged and walked up to the gadget.

Yoshi just tapped, not seeming at all bothered. He went past the first pipe, before hitting the second pipe. Yoshi shrugged again and walked off.

"Well, Daisy, you're up next." Koopa said. Daisy relaxed and walked up to the gadget.

She was focused and relaxed, and it seemed to help. Already, she had gone past the first five pipes, but no smile was appearing on her face yet. She got past the sixth and the seventh easily, and everybody was shellshocked.

"Haha, that's a koopa pun." Koopa pointed out.

However, it didn't last much longer, as she hit the ninth pipe and yelled in annoyance.

"Bombette, you're next." Koopa revealed, and Bombette did the same as she did before.

However, this time, she missed a pipe completely and hit the floor, gaining 0 points. Bombette then screamed, but walked off, eliminated.

"Luigi, you're up next." Koopa smiled, and Luigi sighed, almost not wanting to be up against these people.

He started, but went out of focus as he went up to the first pipe. He hit the lower side, therefore being eliminated. Daisy and Peach looked at him with sympathy.

"Toad, can you beat Daisy?" Koopa asked, and Toad grinned. Peach gritted her teeth at Toad, but Toad ignored her.

He began, and almost hit the first pipe, seeming like a wake-up call to Toad. He then focused again, hearing Peach's attempts at distractions in the background. However, he ignored them and sped past the next four pipes. He almost hit the sixth pipe, but avoided that and the seventh. The eighth pipe was the same as the seventh, so Toad skipped past that with ease. It was the ninth pipe that provided the trouble. It was lower down, a place Toad hated. However, Toad ducked down and managed to avoid it. He cheered and dropped the gadget. He hit the floor.

**TOAD:** _"I can't BELIEVE I just did that! That's gonna annoy me for ages now!"_

"Sushie, you're up." Koopa ordered, and Sushie smiled calmly as she walked up to the gadget. She smashed her head on it again, but it didn't help this time and she dropped to the floor.

"Bombette, Luigi and Sushie have been eliminated from the HoH challenge!" Koopa revealed, "You're all the other 3 have nots!"

**BOMBETTE:** _"I'm fine with not winning the HoH challenge. I know nobody's going to nominate me, and if someone does, I'm going to be a pawn, which at the moment, I'm fine with. I'm not so happy being a have not this week, but keeping up my image is more important at this moment."_

**LUIGI:**_ "I've let my alliance down, but now there's a third of a chance that either Peach or Daisy will win that HoH place, and guarantee my safety. I feel bad that I'm the only have not in our alliance."_

**SUSHIE:** _"I knew I wouldn't win, it's practically impossible when I don't have arms to do anything with... and because of that, I am a have not."_

"Well done to the remaining six contestants - you are this week's haves!" Koopa announced.

Everybody cheered, except for Peach, who didn't want to be with Toad - no matter what. She had to win.

"Bobbery, get your fat ass up there again." Koopa rolled his eyes. Bobbery rolled his eyes at Koopa's remark and walked up to the gadget.

He began and dodged the first pipe as usual. However, he hit the second pipe and scowled.

"I'm surely gone now..." Bobbery muttered to himself.

"Peach, you're up. Redeem yourself." Koopa ordered. Peach smiled pleasantly at Koopa and gracefully walked over to the gadget.

She stopped for a few seconds, relaxed herself, and began. It was easy getting past the first three pipes, as well as the fourth, but the fifth was slightly harder. However, she got past it, but it had consequences. She accidentally hit the top of the fifth pipe, scoring 5 points.

"Flurrie, up you go." Koopa smiled. Flurrie celebrated again.

She did the same as Peach and got past the first two pipes with ease, as well as the next three. She already had 5 points, and she passed the sixth pipe with a little struggle. That was when she hit the floor, and moaned in annoyance.

"Yoshi, you're up." Koopa ordered, and Yoshi shrugged again.

He began and passed the first pipe. That was all he thought he needed, so he dropped to the floor, getting 1 point.

"Why did you do that?" Toad asked.

"I'm safe." Yoshi shrugged.

"No you're not..." Daisy pointed out.

"**(CENSORED)!**" Yoshi cursed.

"Daisy, you're next." Koopa stated the obvious and Daisy skipped up there. However, Toad craftily stuck his leg up, tripping Daisy, causing her to tap the screen. The game began, and she automatically fell to the floor. Daisy turned to Toad, as well as Peach, and clenched her fists. Toad smirked as he watched Daisy's fall from grace.

"Last up, is Toad." Koopa smiled.

Toad walked up there, and got past the first three pipes with utter ease. The next two pipes were still easy for Toad, as well as the sixth pipe. He was still relaxed and focused, yet there was a smirk on his face. He eased past the seventh and eighth pipe, and he knew he didn't have to go any further. So, he stopped, and everybody but Daisy and Peach were applauding.

"Sorry, Daisy, but you have been eliminated from the HoH challenge. Well done to Bobbery, Peach, Flurrie, Yoshi and Toad, you're all in with a chance!" Koopa grinned.

**DAISY:** _"Wow, I can't believe Toad would do that! I now need Peach to win, because if Toad does, we're both up for the elimination."_

Bobbery, Peach, Flurrie, Yoshi and Toad looked at each other, excited.

"Bobbery, you're up." Koopa rolled his eyes, "How are you still here?"

Bobbery rolled his eyes back and began very quickly. However, he got his game completely wrong and hit the first pipe. Bobbery cursed and scowled as he knew he was eliminated from the challenge, but the remaining contestants laughed at the poor sailor. **0 points went to Bobbery.**

"Peach, do better than that." Koopa said, "Please."

Peach smiled happily as she walked up to the gadget. She stopped as she did last time, and she gave herself time to focus and relax. She suddenly looked down, then to the side to glare at Toad, and then she began. She eased past the first two pipes and breathed in and out again as she passed the next two. She knew she was safe this round already, but wanted to do as well as she could. So, she passed the next one - focusing more and more, but relaxing less and less at each pipe. In the end, she was struggling to pass the pipes, and only got past two more before hitting the eighth pipe. **7 points went to Peach.**

"Flurrie, you're up next." Koopa smiled, "You should've got the hang of it though by now."

The pressure was suddenly getting to Flurrie. She managed to pass the first pipe, but she hit the second and Flurrie groaned, annoyed at herself. Then, she shrugged and shook her head, knowing she was at least through. **1 point went to Flurrie.**

"Yoshi, can you do better than 1?" Koopa asked, "Probably."

Yoshi prepared himself, he was more focused than ever. Although, he really wasn't focused before. He was expressionless as he passed the first two pipes. The next two pipes were ever-so-slightly harder, but Yoshi still passed them quite easily. He knew it wasn't worth it just to go further to impress people, so he tried a little less. However, he still went past the next pipe, before dropping to the floor. **5 points went to Yoshi.**

"Toad, up you go." Koopa smirked, "Hope you have fun!"

"Huh, please." Toad rolled his eyes, pressing the screen while he wasn't looking. However, he was prepared for it, and skipped past the first pipe, breathing sighs of relief. Peach was watching behind him, a disgusted look on her face. An idea suddenly struck her, and she whispered something in Yoshi's ear.

"Ok, if you do this thing for me, I'll let you be HoH..." Peach whispered.

Yoshi paused, "Deal, what do you want me to do?"

"Scream. Just scream. Right now." Peach ordered, smirking.

"Ok..." Yoshi muttered, before screaming. Toad was startled, and he dropped at the fifth pipe. Toad cursed, turning to Peach and giving the smirking princess a death stare. Peach shrugged sweetly, pointing to Yoshi. **4 points went to Toad.**

"Ok, Yoshi, I have something else to offer you..." Peach smiled.

"What?" Yoshi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, Daisy, Luigi and I have formed an alliance to destroy the competition, and I was wondering, as you seem like a contender, if you'd like to join us?" Peach offered.

"Hmm... I'm in." Yoshi smiled, "I'd like to have some help with decisions, especially if I get HoH. So it's fine if either of us get HoH?"

"Sure, because we'll both do the same thing!" Peach grinned.

"How about I join this alliance after this challenge?" Yoshi suggested, "We're sort of rivals at the moment, it'd seem strange if one of us just gave up."

Peach paused, "Good idea."

"Bobbery is eliminated from the challenge!" Koopa revealed, "This time, the contestant with the most points this round only will be the HoH, and the others will be haves alongside Daisy and Bobbery."

**TOAD:** _"Wow, I got my karma, didn't I? I'm lucky it's the most points this round, as I'll definitely win here."_

**YOSHI:** _"I don't totally trust Peach, which is why I asked to join the alliance after the challenge, as it was going in the direction of her winning HoH and me not doing anything. Now she agreed with that, I'm beginning to trust her more. I'm just going to focus on winning HoH this challenge - for now, Peach and I are rivals."_

**PEACH:** _"I actually do want Yoshi in the alliance, for two reasons. One, he seems like a good contender, one who could do well for us. But, also, he's one rival for us out of the way. We could destroy everybody here!"_

**FLURRIE:** _"Am I the only one who won't cheat to win?"_

"Peach, up you go." Koopa smiled. Peach smiled at Koopa, then Yoshi and Flurrie. She glared at Toad, before smiling sarcastically at him. Toad returned the favour, and Peach then turned to the gadget and began playing. She eased past the first pipe, as well as the second and the third. The fourth was exactly the same as the third, so that was easy for her too. She knew that four wouldn't be good enough to win, so tried her best to get past the fifth and the sixth - resulting in success. However, she could feel her finger start to hurt, and she tried with another finger, which switched everything up. She crashed onto the eighth pipe, and she groaned at her respectable score. **7 points for Peach.**

**PEACH:** _"I should be happy with my 7 points, but I just have a feeling it's not enough. I have a feeling Toad's gonna sweep in with 8 points..."_

"Flurrie, it's your turn." Koopa revealed. Flurrie prepared herself before she even walked over to the gadget. After she did, it took her a few seconds to begin. When she did begin, she was more concentrated than ever. She got past the first two pipes easily, but she began to tire quickly. The second two pipes alone were a struggle, and she fell at the fifth pipe, although she got the fifth point for being over halfway through the pipe. Flurrie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be the HoH. **5 points for Flurrie.**

**FLURRIE:**_ "Unfortunately, I just lost it that one time. I had done so well most times, but my standard dropped, for some reason. It was all or nothing - and unfortunately for me, it was nothing."_

"Yoshi, you're up next." Koopa smiled. Yoshi breathed in and out, smiling at Peach and Flurrie, and to some extent, Toad, before walking over to the gadget. He began, and something just felt right. He sped past the first three pipes, grinning as he felt something good was about to happen. He sped past the fourth and the fifth, therefore beating at least Flurrie. The pipes were set close together, proving for an easier run for the dino. He sped past the sixth and the seventh. Peach's jaw dropped, unsure whether Yoshi would equal or beat her score. In a way, she'd be happy. At that moment, time seemed to stand still. Yoshi's heart was throbbing as he avoided the eighth pipe. Ecstacy filled him, but he wasn't going to stop yet. He sped past the ninth pipe with ease, but this was where it got trickier.

The tenth pipe was on the opposite side, making it harder for Yoshi to progress through. However, he did it, and he knew he'd got an extra 5 points. That was all Yoshi needed to cheer, distracting him, and he hit the pipe. Peach and Flurrie both hugged him in congratulations, while Toad stood there with a very angry face. **15 points for Yoshi.**

**YOSHI:** _"I can't believe this! I got FIFTEEN points in the HoH decider, that must mean I'm the HoH, right? I'm not so sure, I'm thinking of sabotaging Toad, or asking Peach to."_

"Toad, can you beat 15 points?" Koopa asked.

"I don't know, but I'll give it a try." Toad smiled.

Peach laughed, "You won't win!"

"You didn't win either." Toad rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I didn't know the standard, did I?" Peach asked, "There's no hope of you winning the HoH competition, and you will be eliminated."

Toad ignored this and walked over to the gadget. However, it was clear that he was fazed by Peach's words, and only just scraped past the first three pipes, before the anti-climax was complete by Toad hitting the ground before the fourth pipe. Toad hung his head in shame, before storming out of the room. **4 points for Toad.**

**TOAD:** _"I let myself down, I let my dog down, I let my family down, I let Flappy Bird down, how could I do this? I'm gonna be eliminated, Peach was right..."_

Koopa smiled, "Well done Yoshi, with 15 points, you are the new Head of Household!"

Yoshi cheered, and as Toad was gone, the whole room seemed happier. Peach and Flurrie congratulated him again, and after Flurrie had gone, Peach whispered something else in his ear.

"Meet me in the haves bedroom. The alliance will be there." she whispered, before running off.

* * *

"**Meeting in the living room!**" a voice boomed through the Big Brother house, and almost immediately, the 12 contestants were sat on a sofa.

"As you know, the HoH competition happened today, and it is time to reveal who won the coveted title of Head of Household, then everybody, including HoH themself, will see the room for the first time, customised to the HoH's believed likes." Koopa smiled.

Yoshi gave no clues it was him.

"I bet it was Toad!" Sushie grinned.

"Yeah, he's great at Flappy Bird!" Goombario agreed.

However, the look on Toad's face told them otherwise.

"The first Head of Household of the summer is..."

Koopa built up the suspense.

"Yoshi." everybody turned to Yoshi and congratulated him.

Koopa grinned, "You may now all go and see Yoshi's HoH room!"

Everybody stormed across the hallway to see the HoH room, and as Yoshi opened the door, everybody gasped.

"This is great!" Peach said, in awe.

"I love this place!" Yoshi cried, staring at his bed sheets, covered in pictures of yoshi eggs.

"And YOU get to stay here first." Flurrie smiled.

"Yeah, how did you beat Toad?" Bombette asked, waving her arms around so she hit Toad in the face.

"I'm guessing he got more points than him." Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"This looks great... I want to stay here one day..." Rosalina smiled.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were slightly disappointed that Peach hadn't won the challenge. Soon, everybody had left, but Peach had asked Luigi and Daisy to stay behind.

"Why have you kept us here?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we talk about THAT in a more... secret place, and not Yoshi's bedroom?" Daisy muttered.

"Actually, I know what you're talking about." Yoshi grinned.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"During the HoH challenge, Peach invited me to join your alliance, which I gladly accepted." Yoshi smiled.

"WHAT? PEACH! You can't just add people to the alliance!" Daisy roared.

"Excuse me?" Peach asked.

"You should've asked us first!" Daisy shouted.

"This is awkward, as I'm the HoH, and I can easily put you up for elimination..." Yoshi smirked.

Luigi shrugged, "I'm happy to have you in the alliance."

"Fine, you can join." Daisy sighed.

"I was never not going to join. If I didn't join, you'd be put up for elimination." Yoshi joked.

"Stop that now!" Daisy grinned, catching onto the joke.

"Ok, we have stuff to discuss." Peach smiled, "Yoshi, of course you have power over who you choose to nominate, do you have any ideas first?"

"The obvious choice is Toad. He ruined Daisy's chances and seems like a very big threat." Yoshi said, "Also, I have a feeling Goombario could be doing something suspicious."

Daisy nodded, "Toad should definitely be put up."

"What about Rosalina?" Luigi asked, "She could be a threat and this obviously wasn't her challenge."

"Or Bobbery?" Peach suggested, "Nobody really likes Bobbery, so you'd be on the house's side with that one."

"How about, to get rid of Toad immediately, I put up someone like Bombette or Waluigi, someone who people won't vote to evict, but nobody cares about?" Yoshi suggested.

Peach shook her head, "We shouldn't put up Toad."

Daisy's eyes widened, "Why not?"

"In the HoH challenge, Toad was miserable at the end. We should keep him miserable." Peach reasoned.

"I like that idea." Luigi admitted.

"Well let's just see what Yoshi thinks." Daisy shrugged.

"I'll go through the suggestions and see who I think I should put up." Yoshi smiled.

**YOSHI:** _"I can tell Daisy isn't happy with me being in the alliance. I'm not sure what I've done or what she has against me, but there's something she doesn't like about this. And I have to find out."_

However, as they were speaking, Rosalina was listening the entire time.

**ROSALINA:**_ "Yoshi, Peach, Luigi and Daisy are in an alliance! I don't know what I can do with this information, I could be possibly game changing!"_

As Peach, Daisy and Luigi left the HoH room, they saw Rosalina walking past.

"Oh, hi Rosalina!" Daisy smiled.

"Hi, is Yoshi in there?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, you wanna speak to him?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I do." Rosalina smiled, before walking into the HoH room.

"Hi Rosalina, what can I interest you with?" Yoshi grinned cheesily.

"Umm... k." Rosalina muttered, "I heard what you were talking about."

Yoshi's eyes widened, "About how Toad was miserable?"

"Don't play dumb, Yoshi." Rosalina rolled her eyes, "I know you're in an alliance with Peach, Luigi and Daisy, and they're going to destroy the opposition. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Rosalina, please, you cannot go public with this!" Yoshi pleaded.

Rosalina thought for a few seconds, "I won't... if you can assure me that I won't be put up for elimination when any of them are HoH."

"Ok, you have a deal, just don't go public with it." Yoshi said.

"Deal." Rosalina smiled, turned on her heels, and left the HoH room.

* * *

As Waluigi sat on the floor of the have not room, he began to meditate.

"Hayamalamala..." he repeated to himself.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Goombario asked, laughing.

"Shut up! Get out!" Waluigi ordered.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you." Goombario said.

"What about?" Waluigi stood up and looked down at the goomba.

"I was wondering if we could, umm, form an alliance." Goombario suggested, "Just us two, but we could be the difference between somebody being eliminated and somebody surviving."

Waluigi nodded, "I'm in, but we need one other person. Two isn't enough."

"Ok, who could we choose?" Goombario asked.

"What about Bobbery?" Waluigi suggested, "He's very competitive and got far in the first challenge."

"But Yoshi's likely to nominate threats." Goombario pointed out, "We could ask Flurrie, she went far in the first challenge and she's popular."

"Good idea, so, after the nomination ceremony, we ask Flurrie?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes." Goombario confirmed.

* * *

"Flurrie?" Bobbery asked, knowing the ghost girl was in the have room.

Flurrie sighed, "Yes, Bobbery?"

"Do you happen to have anymore beer?" Bobbery burst out into laughter for no reason.

"Goodbye, Bobbery." Flurrie walked out of the room, slamming the door. She ran into Toad, who was in a miserable state, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"I'll be fine." Toad rolled his eyes, opening the door.

"Hello Toad, do you have any beer?" Bobbery spluttered, bursting out into more laughter.

Toad sighed and left the room the same way as Flurrie.

* * *

"Why aren't we in the have not room?" Bombette asked Sushie.

"A few reasons," Sushie began, "One, it smells. Two, Purple Princess is there. Three, I'm thinking about the nomination ceremony. Four, you tied me to the chair."

Bombette laughed, "Sorry, I forgot!" She quickly untied Sushie, before taking a vase and smashing it on Sushie's face, "Sorry, thought you were Flappy Bird!"

* * *

Yoshi was sat in his HoH room, thinking of the possible nominations he could make. He thought about being safe, and nominating Toad and Bobbery. However, he then thought of being slightly more dangerous, and nominating Bobbery and Waluigi or Toad and Waluigi. Then he thought of being just a little bit more dangerous and nominating Goombario and Sushie, two people who had done nothing, or Waluigi and Goombario or Waluigi and Sushie. After that, he thought of being slightly ridiculous and nominating Rosalina and Daisy, two people he couldn't trust one bit. Finally, he thought of being completely stupid and out-of-the-blue by nominating Peach and Daisy, or Luigi and Daisy, or Rosalina and Peach. After an hour of thinking, he had made his decision...

* * *

**DAY 2**

Waluigi and Goombario were wide awake - they both had been for hours. They had decided that once they were both awake, they'd go into a hallway and discuss alliance names.

"What about Mind Games?" Goombario suggested.

"Too obvious," Waluigi sighed, "We need something that's subtle and not obvious at all."

They both thought for a few minutes, before Goombario said, "What about Quiet Fire?"

Waluigi slowly smiled, "I like it."

"Quiet Fire it is." Goombario smiled.

* * *

Flurrie had, too, woken up, and had gone to the bathroom, when she heard two people talking.

"Should we ask Flurrie before or after the nomination ceremony?" Waluigi asked.

"Before." Goombario decided, "If one of us is nominated, Flurrie might not want to join."

"Flurrie might not want to join what?" Flurrie burst in, grinning, "Sorry, I wanted to make an entrance."

"I guess we should ask her now." Waluigi laughed, "Goombario and I have formed an alliance, called Quiet Fire."

Flurrie nodded, "And you want me to join?"

Goombario and Waluigi both nodded.

"Sure!" Flurrie grinned.

"We had a whole speech planned, but I guess it was easier than we thought." Goombario laughed.

* * *

It was now 9.00 in the morning, and everybody was awake, worried about the nomination ceremony. Yoshi, Peach and Daisy were all sat talking outside about Yoshi's nominations.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" Daisy asked.

Yoshi nodded, "Yes, I have, but I'm not saying anything until the nomination ceremony."

"Why?" Peach asked, looking confused.

"I'm not sure..." Yoshi grinned.

"Well, ok then!" Daisy said awkwardly.

"Contestants!" Yoshi announced, "It is now time for the nomination ceremony!"

* * *

The 11 contestants were sat at a table, where a metal device was sat.

"Welcome, contestants." Yoshi smiled, "This is the nomination ceremony. As you know, as Head of Household, it is my job to nominate two people to be on the nomination block, or something. I have decided these two contestants, and in a few minutes, they will be revealed. I will pull out a key, and that person is safe and they pull out the next key, until we have two contestants who will be on the nomination block. I shall start."

Yoshi pulled out a key, making a noise most of the girls and Luigi really hated.

"Peach," Yoshi smiled, "You are safe."

Peach grabbed the key, "Thank you, Yoshi!"

Peach pulled out another key, making herself cringe more than anyone.

"Rosalina," Peach read from the key, "You, too, are safe."

Rosalina smiled as she grabbed the key, "Thank you Yoshi."

Rosalina then pulled out a key.

"Daisy," Rosalina smiled, "You are safe."

"THIS IS SEXIST!" Goombario yelled.

"Shut up Goombario." Daisy spat, before smiling as she grabbed the key, "Thanks Yoshi!"

Daisy pulled out a key and smiled.

"Bombette," she grinned, "You are safe."

Bombette waved her arms around and took the key, "Thank you so much Yoshi!"

Bombette then pulled out a key.

"LUIGI," Bombette screamed, "YOU'RE SAFE!"

Luigi sighed with relief and gave Yoshi a thankful look, before taking the next key.

"Goombario," Luigi read, "You are safe."

"About time." Goombario rolled his eyes, putting the key in his mouth.

He pulled out the next key, somehow, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Sushie," Goombario smiled, "You're safe."

Grinning, Sushie ran up to Goombario and took the key, "Thanks Yoshi!"

Sushie took the next key, and smiled as she knew who else was safe.

"Flurrie," Sushie grinned, "You're also safe."

Flurrie sighed with relief as she took the key from Sushie, "Thank you Yoshi!"

Bobbery, Waluigi and Toad looked nervous as they sat, the only three unsafe contestants. Flurrie took the next key, and smiled.

"Waluigi," Flurrie revealed, "You are the last contestant safe."

Waluigi sighed with relief and took the key from Flurrie.

Bobbery and Toad looked at each other, nerves clearly in their eyes. Neither of them wanted to leave the competition this early.

"This of course means that I nominated you Toad and you Bobbery for the elimination," Yoshi said, "Toad, I nominated you because you stopped Daisy from becoming HoH, and you also appear a threat to me and others in the competition. Bobbery, I nominated you because you've always appeared as a threat, yet you've made no impact so far."

**YOSHI: **_"I'm happy that in the end, I nominated Bobbery and Toad. I felt they were the most deserving ones of a nomination. Now to prepare for the Power of Veto..."_

**BOBBERY:** _"Personally, I have no idea what I've done wrong to make Yoshi nominate me, but I'm confident in my chances against Toad. I shall hold no grudges against Yoshi because of this."_

**TOAD:** _"I saw that coming. To be honest, I just have this sense that my time isn't quite up yet. Something will come along, I just have that feeling. If I do survive, I will come back stronger than ever."_

* * *

**So... Bobbery and Toad are up for eviction, but they won't be the only ones...**

**The MVP vote will be on my poll as soon as possible, really, where you will vote for one contestant to nominate a secret third contestant to be up for eviction! You have until next Saturday to vote on that!**

**In the next episode, the Power of Veto contest will take place between Yoshi, Bobbery, Toad and three random others, and one character will be evicted from the Big Brother house for good...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PS: This is the longest chapter I've ever written at almost 8,000 words, but every chapter of this story shall (hopefully) be around this length from now on!**


	2. Sorry and Goodbye

I think my computer hates this story - I've tried to get an update out 3 times and every time, my computer has crashed halfway through. You have no idea how demotivating that is, to lose 15000 words within a week. So, I've come to a decision.

THIS STORY IS OVER. I just can't get an update out without my computer crashing, and I just don't feel like updating anymore.


End file.
